Black Proton
How Black Proton joined the Tourney Sergio Centeno and Tiffany Burton were working on another episode of The Kidsongs Television Show, until their fun was stopped by Lu Xiaofeng. They ran off to the Smash Bros. Tourney, and Sergio Centeno signed up as Black Proton. Tiffany signed up too, as Blue Proton. How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock the Black Proton: *Play 1414 Versus Mode matches. *Using Mr. Game & Watch, win one final battle in the Smash Run. Players can avoid having to fight him in both games by purchasing him at the Smash Store for 500 coins. In Tourney 2, one can also avoid fighting him by making a wish from Black Star Shenron. For both requirements, the player will have to fight the Black Proton at Denziland. Upon defeating him, after purchasing him, or after making the wish for him from Black Star Shenron, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Sergio Centeno, the new Black Proton!" He will be seen right of Pit, left of Strider Hiryu, above King K. Rool, and on the very top of the Character Select Screen. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his left hand behind his back. After the announcer calls his name The Black Proton reveals his gurkha sword and swings it and says as the camera zooms, "These Kidsongs Kids get along very well together!". Special Attacks Gurkha Stab (Neutral) The Black Proton thrusts his gurkha sword forward. Anyone who makes contact with the sword is sent flying. Gurkha Slash (Side) The Blash Proton slashes his gurkha sword like a sword. Grapple (Up) The Black Proton makes his gurkha sword grow longer. If it hits a ledge, the Black Proton will grapple to it. Gurkha Shield (Down) The Black Proton holds his gurkha sword in front of him like a shield, deflecting any incoming projectiles. Gurkha Stab X (Hyper Smash) Same as Gurkha Stab, except much stronger. Black Proton Finale (Final Smash) The Black Proton raises his gurkha sword upward and then a storm occurs, slowly damaging opponents for 20 seconds. Victory Animations #The Black Proton sheathes his gurkha sword then says "The Kidsongs Kids went to their friend Mary's beautiful garden.". #*The Black Proton sheathes his gurkha sword then says "I'm the Master Swordsman this time!", (Lu Xiaofeng victories only) #The Black Proton straps a timb bomb to his 2nd place loser saying "And now's the time, because we're going over to the dance studio for..." and then the time bomb explodes and the loser gives his/her Star KO scream. #The Black Proton detransforms into Sergio Centeno and gives a thumbs up saying "I can't believe how well these kids can jump rope...". #*The Black Proton detransforms into Sergio Centeno and gives a thumbs up saying "Alisa, don't worry. I'll have the Kidsongs Kids restore that netlink in no time!". (Alisa victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sergio Centeno transforms into Black Proton then says "Our next video shows the Kidsongs boys and girls exhibiting they're competitive streak.". Special Quotes *So let's head out and back in time. (When fighting Lu Xiaofeng or Alisa) Trivia *The Black Proton is one of the only two male Protons of the eight Protons in the Tourney series, the other is Purple Proton. Furthermore, they are both hosts of the Kidsongs Television Show. *The Black Proton shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Karin Kanzuki *Sergio Centeno's rival is Lu Xiaofeng. Category:Male characters Category:Kidsongs characters Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Good Aligned Characters